New Era
by TheeLover
Summary: When Flighty, a North Polar penguin who are the distant family of the South Polars move to the zoo, she then realizes that together with: A pack of wierdly coloured wolves, the penguins, Marlene, the new team mates, and a lot of new friends. God she hoped this would work (DISCONTINUED: QUICK ENDING ADDED)
1. The New and Nerveous Penguin

Authors Note- Idk... I decided to begin going into the fanbase of here xD Well, lolz i made my OC a little based on me :P Well, i didnt try to make the story about her xD Lets see! NOTICE- When an note is said in () like thia (lolzbbq) its an auther notice, or me translating Rico e-e.

A crate appeared in the penguins habitat, they all looked curious about it, but still scared for one getting transferred, none of them could be the same without the others.

"Kowalski, analysis!" Skipper demanded the scientist, "It appears that either were getting transferred, but the crate seems heavy, so i just think were getting a new penguin in the zoo!" Kowalski said, inspecting the crate, "Oh, thats good news, were getting a new penguin here!" The young Private shouted happily, "That means were getting a new soldier, Rico crowbar!" The leader demanded, Rico threw up a crowbar, and they opened the crate, a sleeping penguin was laying in there. Rico slowly tried to poke the penguin, it was a female "Rico, what are you doing?" Private stopped him, "Was woung?" (Whats wrong?) the penguin looked confused, "We cant wake her, she need to rest, Anarctica is probably a long travel!" The little penguin told him, "Wer?" (her?) Rico shouted, "Private, are you sure i..." Skipper mumbled before he got interruptec, "Yes that is a female we've got here!" Kowalski shouted, interrupting Skipper, "Kowalski, don't interrupt me! But it does look like we got a female here"Skipper said, "I was just analysing" mumbled the scientist to himself.

Some hours later the penguins were still waiting for her to wake up, Rico lost his pacience as he tried to wake her, the others didn't notice, they were asleep (RICO NEVER SLEEPS xD), so Rico poked the female penguin, she woke up with a scream, waking the others, "RICO, did you just wake her up?" Private mumbled dissapointed at the penguin, "wowwy, wi wought we wever wave wup" (Sorry, i thought she'd never wake up), "Wha, were a... p...p..penguins?" the female penguin almost wispered in dispair, "Uh, hello?" the Private wanted to greet her, "Uhhhh, he..h...hell...o?" she shivered, "Mind telling us your name?" Kowalski asked, trying to be as calm as possible, she calmed a little down. "Uh, yeah, my n..na..me i..ss Flighty..." she still shived and wispered, "Why are you so uncalm" Kowalski asked, "I was put in this crate, af...ff..ter i...iii... b..b..broke my leg, and n.. im here.. on a wierd f..f..false isladn made of stone" Flighty spoke up, the other then noticed her broken leg, "My god, that needs to be treated immeadiatly!" Kowalski shotued when he saw the leg.

A/N- Tats all, im still writing xD


	2. The truth

_A/N- _Telling whats happening in the story i use _this text,_ well if its working xD

_After they had treated her leg, Flighty saw over at Skipper who looked a little sucspicious_

"I need to tell you something recruit, were an elite force, and your on your way to become a soldier!" Skipper told the anxious Flighty, "An elite force, WOAH, where i was all the penguins were boring as heck!" Flighty squeeled in happiness, "But, we first need to see your skills!" The leader stopped the exited penguin, "Skills, oh im not shure i have so many, uhhhh" She suddenly stopped and clustered around in her words, "Why don't you know your skills?" Private asked curiously the female, she started to mumble some sentences "Uhh, ive never been allowed to find out..." she wispered quietly, "But, everyone is good at something, why dont you know what your good at?" the penguin asked again, in a more curious voice, the female sighed in a sad tone and suddenly went up and said "Well, now that i live here, youd need to know the truth" Flighty sobbed, the pther penguins just stared "Wa wupth?" (The truth?) Rico asked in a confused tone, "I'd better warn you, its not a family story" she added.

"So it has come down to i must tell you the truth, and it went so..." Flighty began the story

A/N- EPIIIIC, oh youl have to wait about 3 days for the next chapter, maybe not MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	3. Never be trusten

A/N- Gettin ready for a new story, its called "The furry encounter" ^^ Me and my friends are making a comic with us as the penguins instead, wolves, will the penguins ever trust them? LOLNO you have to wait *trollface*, by the way, you might skip some of the story if you dont want songs, it's a part of Flighty's story :P. SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR, I DON'T SPEAK ENGLISH VERY WELL :P.

Nother Disclaimer- Flighty is not me, my PoM OC is a wolf... soo just to clear things out.

DISCLAIMER- I am a emo... oh yeah, and i don't own anything exept Flighty

CHAPTER 3- Interruptions, and powers

But before Flighty could continue, a loud voice sounded. "DE ROYAL KING IS IN NEED, DIS IS IMPORTANT", it was Julien. "Does this happen often?" Flighty looked freaked at the others. "Yup" Rico said with a grin on his face, while Flighty immeadiatly saw that Skipper sighed with a bothered look. "Alright men, and woman, let's go!" he sighed, *I don't think the animals we're visiting are sane...* she thought for a second, and so she followed the others.

"What is it now Ringtail?" Skipper saw almost furious at the lemur. "I have gotten a scrape on de royal crown, and it came from dis dirty rock!" The lemur pointed out, looking like a diva as usual. "Excuse me Sir, that's just some dirt!" Flighty pointed out curious, and polished the dirt away. "See? Like nothing ever happened!" Flighty replied proud of herself.

"Oooooh, i like dis new penguin with da spanish accent, she does not shout at da royal king!" Julien shreaked at the female. "I am De Royal King Julien, and i see you're not like dose penguins who shout at de king for no reason!" Julien intorduced himself to the penguin. "uhh, thanks?" she smiled weakly at the lemur. "Since you be new, i should show you round dis zoo, and show you all de thing that are to be seen" Julien grinned, pulling her with him for a tour round the zoo, Skipper looked a little displeased about that, but she had no choice if she wanted to be friendly.

About Six P.M her tour FINNALY was over, and she was famished. "Ugh, are all theese animals INSANE?" she shouted displeased. "Yup!" Rico said. "I thought it would take longer, i mean with all that speaking about himself, how did it shorten off like that?" Kowalski exclaimed confused. "Well, it's got something to do with the story i was telling with you" Flighty sighed.

_As Flighty begins drifting into her mind, she also sounded sad._

"It's just a little, eh POWER i have" She tried to hide the sadness in her voice, immeadiatly Private noticed something grey on her left eye. "Hey, what that on your left eye?" he asked suspicious. She looked at a mirror shad she had found on the floor, you could see something behind the feathers covering her left eye. "Are you hiding something soldier?" Skipper asked while trying to catch the thing on her eye. "NO, i...iit's nothing really"She mumbled, she was a terrible lier. "Theres nothing to hide, you can show us!" Private said, looking hopefully at her, making her finnaly crack open. "OKAY OKAY I'LL SHOW YOU!" She shouted, and uncovered her left eye.

"Wha?" Rico exclaimed, it was a scar in the form of two swirls! "There, you happy? I'm a North Polar!" She said in shame. "What's a 'North Polar' " Private asked curious. "They are penguins who fleed to the North pole to search for the ancient life, they all have special abilities, but not technoligy!" Skipper replied to the young penguin. "They're sadly, also seen, as traitors, by penguins of the South Pole..." Kowalski added sadly.

A/N- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH i made a loong story for this :I


	4. Breakaway

_A/N- This chapter is short, so two chaps in one day! w00t!_

"It's a long story, and I'm not sure that all of you could handle it..." Flighty told them, looking down at Private. "But i guess i could tell you." She said again

_Story starts_

Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray (I would pray)<p>

_A small Igloo appeared in her mind, and a little egg just opened_

Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<p>

_the Little penguins had the swirls of Voices on her right eye_

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

_Beautifull green eyes, two of them, one covered behind feathers_

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
>And breakaway<p>

_Her smile was bright, a female penguin cried happy tears_

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway

_Her chirp was perfect for this moment, and her voice always fitted perfectly_

I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

_But she soon fell asleep..._


	5. Killed memories

_In her memory..._

_She was 12 now, the penguin we call Flighty, she had many friends, the luckiest penguin alive._

_Untill..._

Flighty stood beside another penguin, or atleast she did that in a picture, a tear fell on the picture. "I told i would kill her if you said..." A haunting male voice behind her said "No...no..." Flighty said. "It's your fault,admit it bitch!" He shouted at her. She turned around with rage in her eyes, they were generally red of rage "NO!" She screamed at him. "IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed again. He was stunned, she never said that to him! Her voice, once so kind to him, now was replaced by pure hatred.

_I was living as a North Polar, Penguins who escaped the South pole to live as what we mean, together with our ancestours, we had specific rules, he didn't break them, he overused them, i was tired of that, but he was a rebel..._

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LOVE ME, AND IF I PROPOSE TO YOU THE LAWS SAY YOUR ONLY CHOICE IS TO SAY YES!" He screamed back at her.

_He "LOVED" me, yeah, as much as garbage! He thought i was something you just had, the laws says that if a boy penguin proposes to you, and you deny, he may do whatever he pleases, to get it on right track, That would say "Making you take your deny back"..._

"I HATE YOU, CARAPTURE, YOU KILLED MAYARIX!" She shouted at the penguin, his name is apparently Carapture.

_He said he would kill my best friend if i denied, but he didn't say it to me..._

"So what if i broke some laws, This one is the only one i follow, you are just a female. Iditotic..." Carapture shouted at Flighty.

_He broke the laws, you were allowed to do anything EXEPT Kill another penguin..._

"... Maraphoria!" Carapture screamed at her.

_I've hated that name, i changed it as soon as i met you..._

"YOU DARE TO SAY MY NAME!" She shouted at him.

_We fighted, and he broke my leg, but i broke his neck, bastard survived..._

"You think that could stop me? Idiot!" He shouted, she didn't get it, stop him in what? Then

the bombs sounded.

_There i found out. Rebels are traitors of either the North or South polars.._

Blood squirted everywhere, but only one thing came to her mind, *My igloo, MY HOME!* She thought, her home was being attacked. She ran to the exit of Caraptures igloo but then. "Where do you think your going?" He said to her, pushing her away from the door. "Saving my family, fucker." She said as she took the knife out of his hands and pushed it against his chest. "Now let's get those troops outta the way..." Flighty mumbled to herself, and suddely she spotted a walkie talkie in his hands. *SO THAT'S HOW HE CALLED THE TROOPS* She thought and took it away, ignoring his pain screams. "Troops, retreat, i got what i came for!" She said, immitating his voice, since she has the power of voice, she can get his voice. "Roger, I'll tell the troops to stop bombong sir!" A troop replied. "Exellent.." She said again in his voice, but made it eveil, thus more convincing.

_My family died, so this happened.._

Her family's corpses, dead before her eyes, and she's only 12! She sighed, but she could not live here anymore, she took all the food in her frigde, and packed important stuff, and left the village. Tears were in her eyes, she had none now. From luckiest, to unluckiest, in less than 20 Minutes!

_Many years later i was now as old as about you, i mean, Kowalski, Rico, and Skipper. You know what happened then._

_In real life_..

Flighty had tears in her eyes, the memories are to painfull to remember. The others were just stunned, had she really gone through all that? But it wasn't only Flighty who had tears in her eyes, Private had some too.

"I told you, it wasn't that nice to hear." She cried, and mumbled a little song.

Putrid words from sharpened tongues  
>Are spewing them from our mouths<br>Without a translation  
>We're just making sounds<p>

The pride of a lion is your disguise  
>But the fear of a coward's in your eyes<p>

You're chasing the rapture  
>Praying for a<br>Perfect disaster  
>To save us from ourselves<p>

We need more then miracles  
>We need to answer<br>For the blood on our hands now  
>And save us from ourselves<p>

Out sight and out of mind  
>Make everything alright<br>So let the sky and sea collide  
>Just not in our lifetime<p>

The end is running late tonight

The kingdom comes crashing down into ashes  
>Careful what you're asking for<p>

You're chasing the rapture  
>Praying for a<br>Perfect disaster  
>To save us from ourselves<p>

We need more than miracles  
>We need to answer<br>For the blood on our hands now  
>And save us from ourselves<p>

We're comfortable killers  
>We're comfortable killers<br>We're comfortable killers

We're comfortable killers  
>We're comfortable killers<br>We're comfortable killers  
>We're comfortable killers<p>

Chasing the rapture  
>Praying for a<br>Perfect disaster  
>To save us from ourselves<p>

You're chasing the rapture  
>Praying for a<br>Perfect disaster  
>To save us from ourselves<p>

We need more than miracles  
>We need to answer<br>For the blood on our hands now  
>And save us from ourselves<p>

We're comfortable killers  
>We're comfortable killers<br>We're comfortable killers  
>We're comfortable killers<p>

"The song i sang,i sang once before, right after he killed Mayarix." She continued crying.

A/N- Sad eh? The songs from the past 2 chapters are, Breakaway and Chasing the rapture, By kelly clarkson and 10 years, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT FLIGHTY! 


	6. Cansore and Anima FIXED

A/N- Tnx for the reviews guys, they're really kind too!

"Yo...you've had that leg broken, for so many years?" Kowalski asked, but tried to hide the tears he had in his eyes. "Walked on it, never really rested, kept on fleeing, because im such a coward..." She mumbled turning around. "I, just wanna be alone..." She went out of the habitat, onto a building long away. "Well, she's acrobatic for a penguin to be..." Kowalski added, he tried to cheer Private up, what they didn't know was every animal in zoo heard that story. "G..g..Guys?" Marlene came in their habitat, she was stunned too. "Uhh... ever.." Marlene told Skipper. "Every animal in zoo heard the sad penguin speak!" Mort said, but he had cried too. "What in the name of...!" Skipper exclaimed angrily but was interrupted by Kowalski. "Skipper, where's Private?" and suddenly everyone noticed the little penguin was missing.

Flighty looked at the sky, it's night now, ske kicked with her feet at the side of the building. "Fl..Flighty?" Private asked the sad penguin. "PRIVATE!" She exclaimed, apparently she was shocked by the little penguins enterance. "Oh, sorry, I'll just leave again!" Private said to her. "No no! It's just, you shocked by . "Your enterance, and... I'm sorry." She said. "Sorry, for what?" He asked completely confused. "For telling that, story..." She replied. "I saw how you reacted..." She said again. "Listen, i heard how hard you had it! Why are you so harsh on yourself?" Private asked Flighty." 'Maraphoria', it means humble, in ancient penguin language, but your a southern, you wont understand..." She told him. "It's kinda wierd, ya know. Skippa and K'walski, they was shocked, but somehow Rico was the only one who, kinda understood it all, like he knew about the laws..." Private told her, and sat down beside her. "Wait... Rico, is it him?" She asked herself. "What?" Private. ""CANSORE!" She shouted at the heaven. "Bless you..." Private said, thinking she sneezed. "No Private, Rico's real name is Cansore! He's a northern one! Our prince accualy, it's the legend ahem..." Flighty said, she was about to say the legend.

_Feranches das bucho Cansore, et chibrero las musicale et plafurat, mia fold chia, anima lobarez, call Rico, lalunchez!_

"Pardon me?" Private asked, he had no idea what she said. "Ancient language again, it means..." She said again the legend, in english this time.

_The royal price Cansore, need protection from the dark of Anima Lobarez, his name shall be Rico, the scar!_

"He is in trouble, im supposed to protect him!" She said again.

A/N- WUUUUT?

Not enought with Rico's name is Cansore, He's a north polar too, and even the prince!

REVIEW AND TELL ME IDEAS FOR WHAT RICO WILL SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT THAT!


	7. This is war Part One

A/N- How rude of me! I forgot to update in a long time! Well, i noticed when i said Rico was _South_ Polar, instead of North Polar xD Well been busy with the Enter a Dream fic... Oh yeah and uhhh... I coudln't find anything, so i use the medicine in warriors (just slightly altered) Soo don't hate, k.

ALSO- Take a look at my profile on deviantART for updates and stuff, link on my Fanfiction profile!

Flighty sighed, and sat back an the roof. She turned her head back to Private, who had a startled expression in his face. She suddenly stood up, and reached a flipper out to Private. "You should get back now. The others might worry..." She looked curious up to the moon, standing high in the sky. She knew he was thinking she didn't know how it was in the lair yet. She had only been there for 6 hours. She woke up from her tohughts when she heard a response from Private. "Yeah. I'd better get back to Skippa' and the others." He said drowsly. She understood he was tired, it was about 00:00 O'clock. She had not time to settle down, but she noticed something immedeiatly on the egde of an oak tree. _Juniper Berrires! _She thought happily, and held her flipper on her stomach, that had ached since she left the lair. _Might as well take some more... _She thought as a ugly grin grew on her face. She shook her head and contuinued the thought. _I mean there's just so many herbs out here, and thoose penguins haven't taken them? Come on! _She snickered and took the rest of the herbs that were there.

It had been days since the story was told, though the atmosphere was still akward around her. It seemed as they were trying to avoid her, seeing the fact she's north polar. But the good news were 4 new wolves had mooved to the zoo. She had grown closely to one of them, called Blizzard, but they were different species. They said that they were 'Pastel Lupus'. Flighty was pretty sure they were cursed, all of them, but it's their choise what they wanted to be, but with all the stuff with her being from the North Pole, and having a different belief, that probably explains it. Blizzard had said that there were going to come 3 more wolves. Flighty was growing used to the attention Julien gave her, after Kowalski had explained that happens to every new female in the zoo, and he does it in hope of getting a 'mate'. Flighty had not understood the last part, but didn't want to ask what it meant. It was also annoying and scary for Flighty, to see the eletronics around the lair. On the North Pole, nothing that even breathed there knew what electricity. Blizzard also told her about her music taste in rock, meanwhile another of the wolves named Rave, had told her that she wasn't supposed to expect that, because Blizzard didn't act like one who rocked all day. Now Flighty was invited inside Blizzard's den, in their cave, in the new wolf habitat. Marlene had been kind towards them, even tho' some of them looked distant. Blizzard accepted Marlene, but Rave had told her that Blizzard always loves to meet new people, in hope of them choosing to be her friend. Akwardly enough, Blizzard was the only one who rejected Julien, but the others showed much interest. "I'm so glad you could come!" Blizzard's voice sounded kind and inviting towards Flighty. Flighty gazed across the room, and her eyes immediatly noticed Marlene in there as well. "I thought we could be a little together to, you know... Learn about eachother!" Blizzard had continued, showing obvious traces of friend request in her voice. She and Marlene looked towards Blizzard, then at eachother, and at last they nodded.

(A/N Switching to 'nother time (and switching focus, or spoilers would come, and me no like spoilers!) and Blizzard gets called Blizz sometimes, k?)

Blizzard had been uneasy for a while now, even tho' this was about her seventh night here. She had rised from her little nest, and went outside the cave in her habitat to look at the stars. Lately she had gotten wierd expressions from the others, and she felt a bit uneasy about it. She had always been uneasy about everything, and she was way too shy for everything she had done, throughout all of her life. She looked at the trees over her habitat, that was right next to the wall of the zoo, so the park's trees were sticking inside her habitat. She started strutting along the pathways of the zoo, and looked towards all the habitats next to the habitat in the middle, that was the penguin habitat. She changed her approach, to go to the penguin habitat. She head steps as she went closer, and spotted Flighty coming out of the lair, that Blizzard never really had noticed. She had just guessed that it was a hole they slept in, instead of sleeping in the wild. The night was bliss, and she really liked that word, as bliss sounded swift on her tounge. "What are you doing here?" Flighty got Blizzard snapped out of her thought, and then yawned. "You should be sleeping right now, it's 3 o' clock!" Flighty snapped at her. "Wow... Look who just had their hypocrite moment, eh'?" Blizz snickered at her, and gave a devious grin to top it all off. Flighty looked down at the ground. "Allright i can tell you what I'm doing, but be quiet about it!" Flighty whispered in panic at her, looking as she had to got out of there in a rush. "But, i didn't ask for the truth..." Blizz shrugged, but kept silent, for she did acually want to hear it. She followed Flighty out to a clearing, in the park outside the zoo. Flighty looked worried up at the stars, and turned towards Blizz. "I'm worried about the zoo's safety, because you remember when i told you about Carapture, right?" Flighty turned away, and fell down on the soft, dewy grass. "Eeeyup?" Blizz sounded a bit confused, but the paranoya was growing bigger, and bigger. "He's on his way here..." She squealed, and looked deep into Blizzard's eyes.

"WHAT?" Blizzard shouted, but Flighty hissed that she should keep quiet. "Flighty, you sure he's a threat right now? I mean he's far away right?" Blizz hyperventilated and kept going, as it became more and more obvious, what she was going at. "No I'm not sure, but right now i can tell it to the penguins. Keep quiet about it, and let it be that way untill noon, today!" She whispered in response, and her eyes grew bigger. The worlds fell spinning around her, and then turned all black. There couldn't be danger now! She had just arrived at the zoo, but maybe this was the uneasy feeling she had. "Please wait till noon! I should speak with the others first, since they know how to tackle it..." Flighty spoke quietly, but snickered a bit when Blizz was showing an unamused facial expression. "Wow... So you honestly think that PENGUINS are better at theese things than WOLVES?" Blizzard's voice spoke in a highly and mostly not amused tone. The night was ending, as the dawn sun was rising up in the distance. "We must go, now!" Flighty didn't hesitate to waddle quickly away, and Blizzard padded immediatly after. Blizz had known now for a bit of time that Flighty was north polar, but she was confused by two things. That Flighty had a russian accent, and that there were penguins on the north pole, but she shouldn't probably go judging them, when she was a cyan wolf, with a white stripe running down her throat.

(A/N- Switching focus, ONCE AGAIN)

As Flighty approached the fish bowl, also the enterance for their HQ. She tried to enter slowly, but the fish bowl creaked like hell. She looked around, and saw everything as shilouettes, witch was a bit scary for someone like Flighty. Her purple eyes gazed across the room, until she found the scientist Kowalski's room full of stuff he still was working on. She slowly opened the doors, and found many empty bottles, and mechanics aswell as medical stuff. She stared for a bit on the empty bottles. _'Well, it's been a long time since i've brewed last...' _She thought, and started experimenting with the stuff in there. When dawn had past, and it was only five hours from noon, witch was much, considering all she had to explain. Flighty gasped, and ran out of the room, before anyone ran out. That was her luck, for in the instant she had settled down, Skipper woke up. "Well, look who's up early? Is it normal to wake earlier than Seven O' clock on the north pole, Flightzy?" She did not look amused at the last name she was given, Flightzy. 'Oh i can feel THAT is going to be used often...' she thought in dispair, but came on other thought when she remembered she had to tell the other penguins about it. (A/N- It's going to get a bit silly here, I'll tell you when the silly is over with an (A/N) Sign :D) "SKIPPER!" She shouted out suddenly in her russian tone. "What?" He stood completely confused at Flighty's sudden mood siwng. "'REALLGOINGTODIE, SOYOU'DBETTERBESMARTANDLISTEN, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!" Flighty explained quickly, and then she took a breath of air (A/N- You can look now, It's over xD) You need to tell this to the others...

A/N- And that's how far i could reach, before i need to go to Canada, so see ya in about 2 weeks. I try to NOT make it so extremely long after those weeks, because i'm going to write it on the plane to Canada. (I have time, 9 HOURS not including London stop...) On my page you will find, several caracters, but here's Blizzard (She's the cyan wolf with the white stripe) #/d55c4sn


	8. This is war Part Two

As she tired, tried to proceed on with the stuff, the hatch opened, and in came Rico and Kowalski, but no Private. The look in Kowalski's eyes looked as if he knew what Skipper would have asked. "He's up there, mind if i go with you?" He smiled, and to his response got a shaking head from Skipper, and turned around to join him in going up th cold iron ladder, against the concrete wall, and for the first time since she came, she herd it creek a bit, when it closed. The last time, she slammed the door in, and had just rushed away. She turned to see Rico, smiling at her, as if he reconised her, once again. "So you remember me, brother?" She got startled inside, at the sadness crack in her voice. Her smile definatly didn't fade when she saw his response being a small nod, and a sweet smile. "I c-" Flighty was cut off, byt Rico who hushed her, and pointed to the hatch. Flighty didn't understand, and didn't see Kowalski peeking down. "What?" She was curious to know what had upset her brother this much, but he kept insisting for her to look at the hatch. "I don't see anything..." Flighty still didn't understand, but tried focusing at the hatch. "OH FOR PETE'S SAKE, I'M RIGHT HERE!" the hatch had flung open, and it was Kowalski who was screaming at her, she turned embarrased to see Rico snickering a bit. Flighty sighed, and pointed her concentration at Kowalski, who already had seemed to calm down. "Now, what do you want?" Flighty's tone had taken a giant change, from calm to worried. "Well i wanted to tell you that Skipper has talked with Private, and we agree to go to a zoo meeting." Kowalski pointed out, annoyed by the fact that Rico was lauging his beak off, by what happened earlier.

"...and so I've been told" Skipper finished the sentence, and shot a quick glance on Flighty, who had remained silent througout all the meeting. It had seemed that everyone in the gift shop stood confused, but still were quite understanding of what he had said. He wondered if she was questioning the wolves' dissapearing for tonight aswell. They hadn't been around at night, since they arrived in Manhatten but they were wolves ,and he really didn't know what they did at night. Who knows, maybe they are out howling at the moon or something? But he shouldn't be so suspicious, what could they possibly do? Four wolves against an entire zoo, yeah he'd like to see the outcome of that! So he woke from his thoughts and focused on the current meeting, in which the lemurs finally had joined in. As usual the tallest of the lemurs, King Julien was busy bragging about how things where great, and he hadn't really noticed this meeting was about something else. He turned and suprisingly saw Flighty showing emotions since it begun, maybe she was just not interrupting to be rude, and maybe the lemurs could learn how to do that. Suddenly the door burst open, and when all of the zoosters turned, they saw only two of the wolves, but it was better than no wolves. Or maybe not. Anyways he decided to at least see if it was someone he could handle, and to his luck it was the socially akward and strangely coloured wolf, Blizzard. Flighty was around her most of the time, so he didn't know much about her, only that she's not a very big loudmouth, but acually would prefer staying quiet. Next to the young wolf, was a... He wasn't even sure what gender that wolf was, or why it's cheek was so chubby. Surely it wasn't that tounge, because it was hanging outta her mouth! So he wondered more and more about that giant plump cheek. He snapped out of his thoughts when the gender-confused wolf hurried over to Julien. "Oi! Repeat that again..." It smiled sinisterly at the lemur, yeah it sounded female. "Please?" She then suddenly sounded soft, and now Skipper wished he never found out what was in that giant cheek of the she-male thingy wolf. It's teeth looked like tiny razors, and millions of them, and behind the cheek were more of the teeth. Now he just wanted it to close the mouth again, and have that giant cheek. "Oh no! Holy spirit of all storms, why are you making such a bad impression!" Blizzard sounded horrified, and prodded the other wolf's flank with her tail, that giant abnormal bushy tail. Maybe Blizzard's nickname would be Iceberg or something like that. What was the wolf's name, Holy spirit of all storms? Or that was just an exclamation, he was honestly lost. "Maybe you should present yourself, Flaze..." Blizzard's tone softened, and now Skipper saw all the animals had stopped muttering and were just enjoying the show. "Why? Ya'll just did it!" Flaze replied smirking, and her language sounded nothing like the english Blizzard spoke. She sounded almost... No... It couldn't be true. Were the wolves really, Danish?! He had to ask them when the meeting was over. "OH FOR THE HOLY SPIRIT OF PALMHEART, STOP ACTING LIKE THAT!" Blizzard had been easily provoked, sereously what is up with this wolf and her wierd exclamations? It was getting akward being around her. "Well anyways, what are you talkin' about?" Blizzard said back in her akward monotone voice, that seemed even more calmer than before. "It was a problem we encountered a few hours ago, and Flighty might already have told you that." Kowalski spoke to the teenage cyan coloured wolf, and to his joy Blizzard lightened up like she had something to say. "Oh, well. Why don't we just patrol the zoo frequently, i mean we did that back in Denmark..." She pointed out, and Skipper now knew that she was danish, but she's a teen. It's impossible she knew about the inccident. No dane with pride would tell the story, but probably to look out for them. Shame. The danes are kind and happy, but it's just that problem he had, sometimes he wished that the danes had seen the puffin as the villain. "I think that wraps up this meeting!" Kowalski's voice suddenly called out, as Skipper realized that once more had he drifted into his thoughts, but he had to speak with Blizzard right now. "Oi! Blizzard! I have to talk with you..." Skipper called after the teen before she had the time to get her bushy tail out of there. "Sure thing! What would you like to speak about?" She replied cheerily after they had went to a silent corner of the zoo. The moon was shining down from the leaves, creating a shine on him, it was like the moon wanted Blizzard to listen to him. "Are you wolves from Denmark?" He asked, and felt a bit offended when Blizzard shot him a horribly ugly grimace. "What? Why was that so important to know, but if you must... _I_ am a dane. Flaze is norwegian, Fern is part-romanian and polish, and Airis is italian. Why is that important to know?" Blizzard had stopped grimacing and looked down at him with vicious eyes as she said the last sentence, like he was some sort of prey. But Skipper couldn't be scared of that fur-ball that was staring at him, it was the glance that was creepy. The glance were cold, vicous, and seemed... dead. He didn't like how she looked at him, so he pushed away her muzzle, and replied her question.

(A/N- Focus changes to Blizzard)

After the events of the meeting, Blizzard sleeply looked upon the little nest that stood ready for her. Even though she's in a zoo, who knows what ilnesses that may come when they're not? She had to practice, with real herbs. By the way, Blizzard's a healer of her pack. There are several ranks, healer, leader, guider, and priest. Being a guider however doesn't change your name like being the other things do. Healers are basic, and are mostly only in wild packs, not city ones. But if the case came, Blizzard couldn't fight. She got too quickly exausted, and having her knowlegde would be a waste for being a dueller. A dueller are pretty much the ones who fight battles, no learner (apprentice) or anything else may fight. Leaders and duellers only. Healing needed the ability to memorize learned techniques, so that was perfect for her. Even if she had made the statement of the patrols, she couldn't help but feel paranoid. Leaders are the ones who states theese kinds of plans, healers didn't. Airis would be enraged if Flaze told her what she said at the meeting. However she was still annoyed she was the only one who hadn't gotten a den yet. She had to settle somewhere wet, with a stream most likely. She tried getting some sleep, even though she wasn't going to do anything tomorrow, but she really wanted to sleep right now. As she settled in the cold den near the stream they had in their habitat, she couldn't help but shudder. It wasn't because it was cold, it's because of being in the open. Blizzard had socializing problems, and generally kenophobia. And achluphobia... And Aeroacrophobia... And a bit androphobia, you know what? Let's just say this wolf is fucked up. She's cyan and white, her name is Blizzard, and she has a phobia for about everything unusual. That just asks for trouble, ya' know? Anyways, she shifted a bit and couldn't sleep because she kept hearing Flaze giggle. Maybe Flaze found some more rooms to add to her collection of boiling hot rooms. It didn't sound like they had suceeded in finding Blizzard a cold room, with a stream or anything that was wet. She groaned and tried falling asleep, but Flaze seemed to poke her with her paw. "What?" Blizzard said in a cold and harsh tone, which was not unusual for this wolf. "Awwww, don't be mean to me! I found you a den and everything for you, and you wanna' sleep out here?!" Flaze exclaimed with a fake hint of dispair, and mocking comepletely in her tone. "I repeat myself once more. _What?_" Blizzard hissed at the norwegian wolf, whom was smiling at her with a mocking grin. "Aaaaaaw, nothing!~" She sung quietly in an annoying tone, which was comepletely on purpose. Blizzard tried glancing past her but everytime she tried, the black and red wolf would stand there in front of her. "Fandens også... Fine, show me what's on your mind..." She gave in with a tired and long sigh, and to her relief Flaze had calmed down and she wasn't grimacing to her. "Come along, I found ya'll a den!" Blizzard followed Flaze into the dirt hill, that had some stones whom led to an enterance of a bigger cove underground. Blizzard had noticed by the minutes passing that it was growing comfterbly cold when they went in the north-west direction. Flaze led her through some wet vines, and she saw a beautifully lit cove, with a little shine from the moon in many peekholes, that weren't visible from above. This was perfect for Blizzard. A well hidden cave with many smaller holes for storing supplies in, a little stream leading through the walls, into the lake in the park just outside. She could se it on the direction the stream was heading. She smiled to Flaze, signaling that she had done a good job on her finding

Blizzard looked one last time at the sky before she went into her cave, and as soon as she had shot past the vines, she jumped into her little den. "Don't worry. Gather your strength for tomorrow..." Blizzard's eyes shot open, and she tilted her head to see the holy wolf spirit, right in front of her. Storm

(A/N- FINALLY DONE WITH THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER, GOOOD! Thee is on permanent hiatus, which means the story will probably take longer to update... So yeah... And my life sucks IRL. So that's what has kept me from this story)


	9. This is war Part Three

"S-Storm? Why'd you decide to go here?" Blizzard's deep monotone couldn't hide the shock from seeing the ancient wolf in front of her. Storm's already wide grin faltered, like something was off about Blizzard. Like she wasn't herself anymore. "Alright my dear. I will tell you." The spirit surrounded Blizzard with an almost unbreachable fog. She snapped her eyes closed, not wanting any disturbing imagery inside her mind. It was unstable as it is. "Blizzard." The coldness in Storm's voice pierced through her ears like a sword. She snapped her eyes open to see something bad. Not disturbing though. More unsettling. "I know that once you feel strong, you and your new friends have to go to Grænland. Also known as the North Pole by your associates, as I have observed." Blizzard didn't move, or even twitched her tail the slightest. When Storm said stuff like this, it was serious. Like when she had called Blizzard to France. In her biggest breakdown, she ran over there. When she thought she had lost Fern. The memories burned in her, and she felt like screaming in agony as she remembered everything. Instead, she stood there. Suffering silently. "The names?" Storm snapped at her, really sounding like she had called the spirit a name it didn't know. "You remember the names right? Those savages. They didn't know what you went through..." she turned her head in pity. Pitying the ones who had hurt Blizzard in her time of need. "They were city animals. All they know is how to hurt. Not how to care, or be brave for that matter." This time Blizzard couldn't hold the pity out of her voice. It shot out, like a bullet. She huffed her chest out and glared angrily at the images flashing in the fog, but laid back down as she noticed the spirit was cautious about the actions. "No need to shame about it. As always, you are right in that point." The spirit glared at the younger wolf. "But not knowing another wolf's issues they fight mentally, does not give an excuse for name calling like that" she pointed out flatly, giving a small tender smile to the cyan wolf. However that didn't enlighten the mood of the images flashing before them. "Blizzard. Do you remember the song the humans sung? That one night?" Storm suddenly asked after a few minutes in the silence. That one night, was one Blizzard was uncomfterble of speaking about. She remembered everything. The humans running, and dancing in the fires destroying her birth place. Celebrating it, honoring it. "Street of dreams? I loved that song, even if it was used to celebrate the night." Storm looked down at the tall and scrawny wolf beneath her paws. She looked minor compared to her. "Don't you remember what happened before that happened? Why the humans were singing will remain a mystery, but their song was more to celebrate your fate. Unconciously, ofcourse." She finally managed to sigh. She looked back down upon the young wolf laying scrambled together on the floor, sulking a bit when she was told the story of her biggest failure ever. "My exile. Of course I'd remember it" Blizzard snapped, but quickly regretted it when she saw Storm's suprised exspression. "You shouldn't speak like that to your great-grandmother."

_The sun stood high on the skies _as the penguins proceeded to train, and do their daily routine, even though Flighty was completely new to the team. She hadn't been set to any training, seeing how hopeless she is in training when she's from the North Pole, where they don't know what technology is. It was all hopeless _ever_ training her up. The female penguin was still horrofied when the television turned on. Hell, it seemed like _nobody_ new knew what that was. It was starting to get awkward around theese animals. First a penguin who didn't know what New York was, and know brightly candy coloured wolves with weird stuff going on, cause everyone's speaking about seeing water fly around the cyan wolf. Maybe that'd make sense, seeing she's blue, and not red. But know that Skipper was thinking about that, he spotted the cyan wolf splash into the water, by an accident. She cursed herself, but quickly trotted up to the little island, that she barely could fit on. "Penguins!" She panted, great just like yesterday. "I have an idea how we make the zoo safe from the threat of that penguin dude on the North Pole, uhhhh. An-A. Ahøøøø- Ahna. Uhhh, I forgot it." Blizzard caught her breath and stared at them in confusion. "Anima." Kowalski corrected her, but gained a gaze from Blizzard. Geez, what's her problem? "We just have to travel there. If we don't, he may come here, right? From what Flighty had told me about him, he doesn't seem like he'll wait for long. Besides, if we fall to just waiting till he's in Manhattan, who knows how unprepared we'll get?" She had a point. If we wait, we'll never expect him._'We could get weak, but how the hell did the wolf expect we could sail from Manhattan to the North Pole?'_ Skipper speculated a bit on the sceptical suggestion, she IS danish after all "How'd we get there, hair-tot?" Skipper pointed out sceptically, still not believing in the wolf's story. The mammal scowled at the name, and looked the other way, like she was trying to hide some sort of emotion. All he saw was sadness in her eyes, and for a second he felt himself regretting the name he had just called him. "I saw a ship's sailing plans. It was sailing to a harbour in Canada, and in that harbour we can sail on to Grønla- I mean Greenland." Skipper's expression drastically changed as soon as he found out that the wolf could read. It wondered him how a wolf can learn to read. A penguin he can understand, but a wolf? That was just too weird for him. "However, the ship'll leave in a week. Not a day earlier, or sooner." She stated and looked to the skies. Her tail whipped right past the older penguin, whom was still much smaller than the teen wolf. She gazed down at the penguins with a smirk growing over her muzzle. Like she was knowing what Skipper was about to say. "Yeah, right. Ya know furtot, let us _adults _take care of the problem on the North Pole. You clearly haven't shown any abilities to fight with those blunt claws of yours." He was right. Blizzard's claws weren't sharp, but they weren't meant for that. She _is _a healer after all, not a fighter. But her smile didn't falter. It actually just grew wider. Suddenly waves of water was everywhere, following Blizzard's movements swiftly, and the view was beautifull. Skipper didn't take notice to the fact that she was humming something alongside it, he was busy watching the spectacular show of colours and images taking place over him. He didn't believe it. Was Blizzard really the one behind all of this imagery? "Not something you'd see everyday, huh?" She pointed out, with a smooth grin on her face

"I can't believe it! That wolf just did some random dances, and apparently that made the water put out such an extraordinary show! I can't say I didn't enjoy it, but it's scientifically proven impossible! How did she learn that skill anyways? I mean from my theories I'd say..." Kowalski started another one of his little rants on how magic didn't exist, and how there must've been some sort of mechanics behind all of it. Skipper was damn tired of it all, and just wanted everything to be silent for once. He had a reason for being enraged just today. No one else knew, so there you have the problem. It wasn't like he had to blabber about his personal problems to his team, they might think he'd begin to go insane. So he was forced to listening to Kowalski's endless ranting. Blizzard seemed to be uncomforable in the small space inside there, and suddenly grew a pale look on her face. She looked down at a needle that Kowalski just had brought out. "OH MY HOLY MOTHER OF THE ANCIENT STORM, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME-HE-HEEEEE!" She screached and curled into a ball, protecting everywhere he could possibly stick it in. "You wont get me!" She screeched with a trembling voice. "I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to I don't want to" She began repeating in panic." Apparently the teen wolf shared his phobia of needles. She pinched her eyes shut in terror, and began panting heavily. "Okay, I think that's enough evidence for now." Skipper announced with a wide grin on his beak, and turned to his comrades. "She's too big a wimp to be a threat to us." He coughed down a little chuckle that was about to escape his beak. Sooner that afternoon, Flighty joined them all in the room with a book in her flippers. She turned her gaze up to them, but was too nervous to let it stay as soon as she saw all the attention was pointed towards her. Letting the ancient book down, she sighed and turned up to a page. The language was really old, but he looked at the wolf and it seemed that she understood it. "Blizzard, can you read this for me? I don't speak Old Norse." Flighty stated. Now wait a minute, wasn't she danish? Why the hell should she speak Old Norse? "Of course..." She murmured still a bit shaken by the whole needle thing. Skipper suddenly asked her as she was going up to the book, "How do you speak Old Norse, when you're danish?" She giggled a bit, and concentrated on the book. "As I'll explain here, this book is about Elemental Wolf packs. An elemental wolf is blood related to the previous generation of this kind of wolf, with abilities like mine that is water. Our line, and that'd be Airis, Fern, Flaze, and me! We're the four elements you know the best, but the elements always changes. I'm the healer of this group. Us healers are supposed to be able to speak our main language; mine is danish, english, and Old Norse. Airis is the leader, so she decided who was who in the group. Flaze and Fern are normal fighters of this pack. There's always supposed to be elemental wolves in this world, and they're always supposed to get cubs before they're allowed to die. I've never herd about a group of elemental wolves dying before their time. Well, here's the thing. My abilities aren't active like the other wolves' are, they are much stronger than me. My father, the elemental wolf before me is still alive. So that's your explanation for today." She sighed and turned away, seemingly looking at the wall and murmuring to herself.

(2 Days of Training later)

"So, it's agreed mamals?" Skipper shouted over the clearing of animals, ready to fight for their own safety of the zoo. "Alright. The cargo ship sails to Newfoundland, you know... Uh... In Canadia." He continued on, but Kowalski came in and corrected him. "Canada. After that, we'll jump to the next ship that goes directly to the North Pole, got it?" Skipper had used the correction, only to get a chain of shouts from the back where the wolves were. "GREENLAND!" They tried to correct him by continously shouting the name of the ice covered nation. Skipper sighed and jumped down from the mini podium he was standing on, and turned to the other penguins. Kowalski nodded and began walking forth into the dark night of which was when the zoo had closed for a vacation. So their journey began, the journey to save their own home and beloved ones. The remaining animals, lemurs, monkeys, reptiles, etc stood in the enterance to wave goodbye to the animals. Okay, only Mort and Maurice of the lemurs were standing in the doorway, but the thought was still great. Skipper sighed and tried to push away the thought that any of his comrades could die on this trip away. This was it. They were in for the biggest fight he'd ever face, a narssisistic magical penguin who lead an entire army of probably also magic penguins. But he'd do something good for the world, for if they didn't stop them they'd probably be able to go after the entire planet with the power he held. But now was now, no past story, nor penguin could change his mind. Not even Carrie. So now he'd said it. "Dear comrades, I think we're all going to agree on this fact. This is war!" He yelled out to the crowd of the animals, and they cheered for him and began trotting away on both two and four feet to the ferry at the harbour.

This is war

((I'm on a bit of a hiatus guys, sorry 'bout that ^^. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!))


	10. Fatal accident

On the cargo ship

Flighty sat and listened to the arguing leader and scientist of the team in the middle of the night. She wondered if they'd ever come to an agreement on what the wolf had shown them was. But suddenly they all were interrupted by a screech made by one of the wolves, that sounded like 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'. She flashed up and ran over to where the sound was made. There she saw the leader of the wolves' pack, Airis standing with her claws over Blizzard's throat. "Something I should've already by now!" She stood eyes widened in anger at the little wolf. Blizzard had screamed out the second before, and now all the zoo animals were over Airis, punching her rapidly to the ground. Private rushed over to the wolf with a few bleeding marks on her throat that didn't go too deep and with a bruise on her forehead. "T-that's it! Fern, Flaze, what should we do with her?" Blizzard panted to the other wolves staring in horror as they saw their vicious friend being beat unconcious as a punishment. The two wolves faced each other with a nod and then turned to the third one. "Exile trial for ambush on own pack fellows!" They said in unision with a deep command in their voice, and smirked at the unconcious Airis, all except for Fern who seemed to have tears exploding from her eyes. Flighty looked confused along the penguins at the wolves considering what a exile trial was. The expression on the teen wolves' faces was enough to tell them that it was definatly not something that Airis should look forward to. But how could she, she was unconcious. "Take her away." The wolves all said in a monotonous voice, and prodded to Airis with their tails. "And follow us..." Blizzard had continued pointing her nose to let them know that they should follow her. The penguins helped out on carrying the heavy wolf away to the preffered location, and the rest of the animals followed in the tracks along the rail of the ship. After a while they came to a room filled with boxes, supposidly the supplies since the stench ringed of fish everywhere. Blizzard jumped onto a stack of tall boxes and began silencing all the animals as Airis woke up. Airis stared at the wolf on the boxes in anger and rage, wanting to lunge at her, but even she followed a trial's rules. Even if she'd tried to murder her own pack mate. She stood still and didn't move a muslce but stared with pure hatred at the cyan wolf standing on the boxes supposidly full of fishes. "Do you care to tell about why I should be killed?" Blizzard glared at her with cold eyes that showed no emotion besides dissapointment and hate. Airis growled and quickly spat out a panicked and enraged reply. "Why? Why are you asking such stupid questions?! You know what you did! You murdered Maybloom, why shouldn't you die as well?!" Blizzard now was enraged herself and clawed the box she had stood on before quickly leaping down from it so fast that the box fell off the bunch. She faced down Airis who retracted and slowly crawled into a postition that showed her as the weak one in the current situation. Blizzard's face showed nothing but pure hostility that seemed to freak the other animals a bit out. "Why should I pay for something you did as well?" She growled to the smaller wolf, and traced her steps by going even further out to her. Airis tried angrily to retaliate with a smooth and harsh reply, but was cut off from finishing it. "You don't dare to deny it. You killed my mother because she was the head of a planned attack on Nightpack." Airis suddenly froze as if she had hoped that Blizzard would not have revealed that. "And I murdered Maybloom for planning an attack on The pack of Iron. Also known as Ironpack, my home." She explained smugly with a hint of satisfaction in her voice from revealing that. Suddenly a flash of white came, and when the vision returned to all of them they saw a mysterious transparent wolf figure. "She's right. But not only her mother. The daughter of my son, Tsunami was murdered by you too. And so was Blizzard's brother, Hurricaneflash." Suddenly the cyan wolf stood with wide eyes and gaping mouth that soon twisted into a horrid angry face. "I HAD A BROTHER?! YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?!" She snarled in a extremely loud voice at Airis who stood dumbfound of the current reaction her taller pack-mate just had. "I will decide this. And Airis, you are exiled from this pack. As a punishment, your line will loose the abilities it had and it will be given to another." Storm looked dissapointed at the gray wolf, who then seemed to have an anxiety attack because of the thought of her line loosing their abilities. "We'll see about that. You need a leader to have the abilities, and someone you can trust." She snickered at her suddenly coming up with an semi-good excuse, but the ancient wolf did not seem to show any sign of worry. "We have one. " The ghostly wolf smirked and turned to the penguins's leader. "Skipper! Your line will from now on carry the NIGHT line!" Storm announced while touching Skipper's beak with her paw. He wanted to object due to his lack of knowledge of the powers the wolf used to have, but she vanished. He didn't feel anything at first, but then a sudden surge inside him led him to do something he'd never imagine he would. Something inside him forced him to crash the ship into a cliff, and he couldn't help it. The ship flung most of the animals out, but Flighty had been flung inside it and it exploded. The sight was unbearable and horrofying to watch, but he had to. The wolves stared in horror at the ship, but Blizzard looked at Airis with tears in her eyes. "You. I'd never thought I'd tell another wolf this, but kill yourself. You lost your least friends, and even the spirits hate you. So should you have some dignity and do the honor yourself.." Blizzard showed hostility and walked closer and closer with no longer any brightness in her eyes, but only a dull grey colour. She showed her claws to Airis and slipped them easily to the throat of the grey wolf. "Or may I have the honor?" She finished with teasing in her voice. Airis was afraid of loosing her life to the cyan wolf, and stared at Skipper who had recently gained her abilities. She smirked. "You know the dog who killed Carrie?" She asked with a hint of anger and hostility. Skipper narrowed his eyes and wanted to just lunge at the teen wolf, but instead replied with a simple nod. "I ordered him." She whispered and closed her eyes waiting for impact. And it came early. Skipper's eyes widened in anger as he suddenly threw a strong air strike at her, blowing her into a tree. Her bones got dislocated serverely and she wheezed in pain. Skipper just stared at her until the last breath left her body. He didn't feel the inner peace he thought he would, but he was at least satisfied. For Carrie.


	11. The end

they're all dead

nobody survived

a flying orca came and ate everybody

the end


End file.
